dragondragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seere
"A long time ago, there was a brave warrior who drank up all of Time, drop by drop. '' ''He slept deep beneath the earth, forever young and strong. '' ''But then the world became bathed in blood and the hero awoke. 'Now is my time!' he said. '' ''The hero who had drunk of Time traveled to the ends of the earth. '' ''The hero grew old and weak, and he died. But his Time gave the world a new life. The end" - The Little Hero Seere is a naive child who joins Caim in search of his twin, Manah. He made a pact with Golem, giving his time. In the first game, he often refers to himself as the Little Hero. Personality Seere is young, but age does little to tarnish his innocence. He is hard pressed to see the darkness in people's hearts. More than anything, Seere is afraid of being alone and forgotten. He wants only to be loved, and not to burden anyone Seere's Prayer, Verse 9: A New Sword. As a child, Seere enjoys being surrounded by people. After his family is killed, he unknowingly makes a pact to befriend Golem, joining Caim's party as a potentially useful ally. More than anything, Seere desires to be reunited with his twin, Manah, and searches for her even amidst the battle to protect the seals. However, Seere is often unable to express himself. Despite loving to be around people, he is shy. He struggles to say what he means and often has to build up a great deal of courage to say that which is true to his heart's desires Chapter 4, Verse VI. In giving his time to Golem, Seere's has effectively become immortal. He will never age and never die: he will one day be alone Chapter 4, Verse XII: Seere's Friend. History Before Meeting Caim Seere lived with his father and mother in a village on the Blue Mountains. His mother showered him with constant love and affection and he grew to be a gentle, caring child dependent on the love of those around him. But Seere's village was attacked, with those who weren't killed taken prisoner by the cultChapter 4, Verse XI: SurvivorsChapter 4, Verse XII: Seere's Friend. It was then that Seere came to the agonizing realization that his mother had loved only him, and not his sister Chapter 4, Verse X: A Mother's Farewell. Alone and in mourning, Seere met a Golem. Golem promised Seere that he would be his friend if given all of the child's 'time,' and the boy unknowingly joined in a pact Chapter 4, Verse XII: Seere's Friend Into the Fray Caim and company are led to the ruins of Seere's village by Golem's voice Chapter 4, Verse XII: Seere's Friend. As Seere is a pact-partner, the party takes him in as they continue the war against the Empire. After Furiae has been kidnapped, Seere distracts Caim and company to go on a vain quest to find his sister. What follows are a series of magicians with the ability to possess golems (at one point, Seere gets crushed by a golemSeere's Prayer, Verse 1: Stony Path). Golem is later possessed by a nearby magician. Seere, worried that Golem was hurt, goes to investigate; Golem, however, warns his pact-partner to stay away. Ever the optimist, Seere goes forward with outstretched arms, welcoming Golem to hit him. The physical pain travels through the pact and breaks the possession Seere's Prayer: Verse 4: To a Friend. Immediately following that, Seere is captured by a low-flying griffonSeere's Prayer, Verse 6: A Silent Place and taken to be a prize at the nearby monster coliseum Seere's Prayer, Verse 9: A New Sword. Most of the party believes this is the first time Caim brandishes his sword for good Seere's Prayer, Verse 10: Coliseum. When Seere is rescued, he bows in thanks to Caim and Leonard; however, Leonard hears the voice of the faireas scream as the seal is broken and Caim, ever the forgiving man he is, points his blade at the child before being told off by his pact-parntner Seere's Prayer, Verse 11: Gratitude and Carelessness. Seere abandoned plans to search for his sister in order to continue traveling with Caim. 'Solace' Drakengard the wild dreams of a '''D' eluded child. At long last, the jumping hands of time will be halted by a weakling cast in eternal solitude.'' - Fourth End Seere rejoins with his sister in the Sky Fortress, but their reunion was not as he had expected. Manah ignores him completely, even hitting him when he dares venture to close to her twirling form. No words he spoke seemed to breach her consciousness; in the course of their conversation, the child wavers between calling for their mother and proclaiming the love and protection of the Watchers. In confusion and desperation, Seere sought help from Golem Chapter 11, Verse III: Betrayal. True to his nature, Golem did what was best for the world and crushed Manah Chapter 11, Verse IV: Loved. Killing Manah brings forth the Grotesqueries Chapter 12, Verse 1: The Little Thing. The queen-beast, born of Arioch, is a monster which warps the Great Time Chapter 12, verse 6: Abnormal. Seere's body burns in reaction to her presence and the party begets a plan; they will use the Great Time present in Seere's body to halt the monster once and for all Chapter 12, verse 7: The Great Time. While Caim is devoured by the Grotesqueries, Seere touches down on the queen-beast's stomach and falls into prayer. Time stops Chapter 12, Verse X: Seere's Solace. 'Abandoned' After Seere' proposes the plan to use the Great Time within his body to stop the queen-beast, Caim forgoes it. He decides to handle the monster alone. Seere begs him to stay, fearful of being alone; and, when abandoned, asks that he never be forgotten Chapter 13, Verse I: A Journey. In the Knights ... Images dg-seere1.jpg|Seere Front dg-seere2.jpg|Seere Back dg-seere4.jpg|Seere Face Dg-seere3.jpg|Seere Render 51-seereandmanah.jpg|Seere and Manah dg-misc09.jpg|Seere and Golem dg-misc10.jpg|Seere and Golem Render Dg-misc21.jpg|Main Characters Dg2-illust-gismor.jpg|Attendant Seere dg2-hierarch-seere.jpg|Hierarch Seere dg2-hierarch-seere-face.jpg|Hierarch Seere Expressions dg2-illust-seere_golem.jpg|Hierarch Seere and Golem 54-seereconcept.jpg|Seere Concept Art References Category:Character Category:Drakengard Category:Drakengard 2